


Above the sea is just as good as under, you know.

by chiakansreal



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakansreal/pseuds/chiakansreal
Summary: Izumi coughed into his fist, looking away from Kaoru with his ears tinged pink.“Well? Are you gonna start the date or what, Kao-kun? Don’t you have more experience?”At that point in time, Kaoru understood the appeal of tsunderes.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sena Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Above the sea is just as good as under, you know.

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Secret Santa for @treasureknights! The prompt was “Izumi and Kaoru visiting an aquarium on their first date !! :D (Also,, maybe a liiitle bit of angst? hehe like a dash of angst along with hurt and comfort :3)”

Kaoru took one last glance at the stylish watch adorning his wrist before coming to the dreadful conclusion that his date, Izumi Sena, had indeed ditched him. Ten minutes late? That was as good of a signal as any to the fact the other had ditched him.

Anxiously, Kaoru pulled the collar of his shirt out and inhaled.

“And I even used the cologne all the girls liked… would Senacchi even pay attention to something like that?” Kaoru mumbled to himself, dropping his collar to let his arms fall to his sides. He picked at the fraying of his ripped jeans aimlessly- maybe he should just find a cute girl to spend the day with instead. Get her number. Maybe she’d be better than a model boy who didn’t have any time for him-

“Hey. Kao-kun. Up here.”

Kaoru’s head shot up at the sound of that familiar, irritated voice, finally seeing the comforting silver head of hair that belonged to none other than Izumi Sena. Izumi clicked his tongue distastefully, crossing his arms as he walked to Kaoru.

“If you keep frowning, it’ll ruin your model-worthy face… hey, stop gawking.”

The blonde snapped out of his trance, shaking his head. He pursed his lips, sucking in air sharply through his lips. Izumi tilted his head.

“What? You got something to say, Kao-kun? We don’t have all day to stand in front of this stupid aquarium with these noisy people clamoring about-“

“Yeah, I do. Can I ask why you were late, Senacchi? You owe me an answer for that, at least.”

Izumi looked up at Kaoru with wide eyes, his haughty demeanor immediately dropping. He ran a hand through his hair.

“...it was just something with Knights, okay?” Izumi answered after a pregnant pause, avoiding eye contact with Kaoru. Kaoru sighed and reached forward to hold Izumi’s chin, tilting it up. Izumi’s face lifted up as red as the new leader of Knights’ hair, his hands reaching up to grip Kaoru’s wrist.

“H-hey, idiot, you have a reputation, you know-“

“Senacchi, try texting me in advance next time~” Kaoru hummed, accentuating the advice with a wink. Izumi’s mouth hung open as he stared incredulously at Kaoru. He quickly recovered, though, and pried Kaoru’s hand off his chin.

“Whatever- if that eases your nerves, I’ll have no choice to do it. Really, your standards are sooo annoying!” spat Izumi, but he still hadn’t let go of Kaoru’s wrist. Kaoru waited, waited, and waited for Izumi to realize he was still hanging on, but that realization never came.

Izumi coughed into his fist, looking away from Kaoru with his ears tinged pink.

“Well? Are you gonna start the date or what, Kao-kun? Don’t you have more experience?”

At that point in time, Kaoru understood the appeal of tsunderes.

**

“And that happy pair swimming over there are angelfish~ They mate for life, Senacchi- would be nice if we turned out like them, huh?”

“God. Do you use that line on every girl you take here?”

“Mm, not sure. My memory’s foggy- hey, wait! I treat every girl uniquely!”

Izumi rolled his eyes, that were now visible since he at least had the sense to take off his sunglasses while inside, scoffing at Kaoru. He was still holding onto Kaoru’s wrist as they wandered through the aquarium.

“Sure, sure, whatever you say,” Izumi said, checking his nails. Kaoru huffed and tugged the other along, smirking at the small, distressed noise Izumi gave.

“Besides, I don’t want to think about them right now cause,”

Kaoru threw a glance over his shoulder before his next few words, after much careful planning.

“You’re my only focus right now, got it?” 

The effects of his words were plain as day with the tightening grip on his wrist and Izumi’s face slowly turning pink again.

Kaoru smiled.

Bingo.

“...just keep using your pretty face to talk about fish, idiot, instead of saying annoying stuff like that.”

“You know you’re enjoying yourself, Senacchi.”

And Kaoru wasn’t just lying to himself with that one! Izumi listened attentively to Kaoru’s fish explanations each time they stopped in front of a fish tank, saying he had no need for the informative signs when he had “smartass Kao-kun” at his side.

They stopped in front of one of the larger tanks, both in awe of the beauty. Kaoru was mesmerized by the sight, even though he had seen it plenty of times. He looked down at Izumi, who was still enraptured by the tank.

He was as beautiful as the scenery in there.

Just as Kaoru turned his head back to the tank, Izumi broke the silence and looked up at Kaoru.

“Hey, Kao-kun, what’s in this tank?”

“In here, Senacchi? Well, look, there’s a Manta Ray at a cleaning station over there- with all the small fish helping~”

“Huh. Good for them. They look like a little family.”

Family…

Kaoru let out a small laugh.

“Yeah… my mom would say that too. You know, she loved this place…”

Kaoru bit his lip, shaking his head and lighting up again. Snap out of it. He took his wrist out of Izumi’s grasp and clapped his hands together.

“This place is getting crowded, Senacchi. We should leave before people recognize you~”

Izumi stared at Kaoru, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to think of something to say. Eventually, he settled with scowling and grabbed Kaoru’s hand.

“Take me to the gift shop.”

After the initial shock faded away, Kaoru tilted his head.

“Uh… sure?”

**

“Here we are at the gift shop, Senacchi- oof.”

Kaoru smiled down at the little girl that had run into his leg. How could he stay mad when she had such a cute stuffed dolphin in her arms? She probably wanted to head home as soon as possible.

“There, there, it’s okay, I’m not mad~”

“Kao-kun. Stay right here, or whatever.”

“Huh? Wait, Senacchi- oh, okay.”

Kaoru stood back up after ruffling the girl’s hair affectionately, standing near the entrance of the shop and checking his phone. He sighed, scrolling through photos of his mother in his gallery.

What an uncalled for trip down memory lane. God, he couldn’t even focus on a date with a guy…

“Kao-kun.”

“Give me a second-“

“Kao. Kun.”

Kaoru huffed and tucked his phone away, lifting his head up from the device to face Izumi.

“What is it… S-Senacchi?!”

Izumi stood in front of Kaoru with a ridiculous dolphin hat on his head, face flushed and arms crossed.

“I didn’t want to see you frowning on our… date… so I’m wearing this. Cheer up, or something.”

“...pff! With how seriously you’re wearing that, you make it seem like it’s some hot new look!”

“Don’t be so loud- and take a picture to make it last longer.”

“Is that a serious offer?”

Izumi didn’t dignify him with an answer, only a very strong glare. Kaoru took out his phone again and prepared to take a photo of Izumi, but paused to shuffle closer to him.

“H-hey!”

“Say cheese!”

Izumi’s face was as red as a tomato when Kaoru took the selfie, his hand reaching for the camera. Kaoru beamed at him, holding his phone close to his chest.

“Well, it worked, Senacchi~” he hummed jovially. Izumi ripped the dolphin hat off his head, not looking him in the eye.

“...I’m choosing the date spot next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Writing the other two of the 3A trio wasn’t an easy task, so I hope I did well!!


End file.
